Meddlers and Temptations
by lifeisagame7
Summary: Seung Jo's mother messes with Oh Hai Ni's laundry. She also forces Eun Jo to sleep in their room, saying that he can't sleep in his own. What's the result of this intervention? Playful/Mischievous Kiss one-shot. Please read!


Oh Hai Ni x Baek Seung Jo

Playful/Mischievous Kiss one-shot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Playful Kiss or Itazura na Kiss!

* * *

Seung Jo entered the room to find Oh Hai Ni under the covers reading a magazine.

"Why are you in bed so early?" Seung Jo asked her. Oh Hai Ni peeled her eyes away from her magazine and pulled the covers higher after realizing Seung Jo was standing at the foot of the bed.

"No reason," she softly replies.

Seung Jo gave her a questioning look before turning to leave. Oh Hai Ni let out a soft sigh and returned to her magazine. She looked up again to find Seung Jo walking back into the room.

"I forgot to tell you. My mom is making Eun Jo sleep in our room because she is making "renovations" in his room." He slowly explained, emphasizing the word renovations.

Oh Hai Ni's eyes widened and she clutched the covers harder. Seung Jo noticed but decided not to say anything. She nodded and replied with a quick ok and looked back down to her magazine. Seung Jo decided to leave her alone and went downstairs to get a glass of water. Meanwhile, Eun Jo came into the room and Oh Hai Ni unconsciously checked her covers to see if they were still completely covering her. Eun Jo gave her a weird look and sat down at the table.

"Seung Jo went downstairs. I'm going to sleep now," Oh Hai Ni announced to Eun Jo. He replied with a simple 'whatever'.

Seung Jo came upstairs soon after and sat across from Eun Jo. He looked back at Oh Hai Ni, whose back was facing him. Seung Jo raised an eyebrow at Eun Jo.

"I didn't say anything to her. She said she was going to sleep and she did." Eun Jo replied harmlessly, pointing to Oh Hai Ni.

Seung Jo shrugged and proceeded to help Eun Jo with his homework. Later, Geum Hee (Seung Jo and Eun Jo's mother) came in and arranged Eun Jo's bed on the ground and told the boys to sleep. She left the room soon after smugly smiling at Oh Hai Ni's sleeping figure under the covers. However, none of them caught the suspicious glance from their mother.

Eun Jo got into his bed and Seung Jo settled under the covers beside Oh Hai Ni and turned the light off. Seung Jo felt Oh Hai Ni shift and then Seung Jo realized something.

"I'll turn the light back on," Seung Jo whispered to Oh Hai Ni. He remembered that she liked to have the light on while she slept.

Seung Jo went to turn the light off.

As soon as he did, he heard Oh Hai Ni loudly whisper "NO" to him.

She attempted to grab his hand back from the lamp but it was too late. Seung Jo turned to Oh Hai Ni, his eyes widened. Oh Hai Ni was on top of him, one hand on his right forearm and the other holding her against the bed. She was wearing a cream colored lace night gown that barely reached mid-thigh. Being see-through too, Seung Jo couldn't tear his eyes away. Oh Hai Ni looked at Seung Jo and then back at her clothes. She had no idea what she was doing to Seung Jo. Oh Hai Ni let out a squeal before letting go of his hand and rolling to her side of the bed and attempting to cover herself once again. Seung Jo grabbed Oh Hai Ni's arm just before her back hit the bed. Oh Hai Ni clutched the covers tighter and slowly directed her gaze at Seung Jo. He looked angry. Oh Hai Ni thought it was because she grabbed his arm but Seung Jo was more concerned about what he might do to Oh Hai Ni while his younger sibling was barely a meter away.

"What are you _wearing_?" Seung Jo hissed quietly, aware of his brother who was not too far away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab your arm." Oh Hai Ni answered quietly before letting Seung Jo finish.

"What?" Seung Jo replied. She was whispering too softly. Seung Jo moved closer which did not help his case at all.

Oh Hai Ni finally processed his question and realized that he couldn't hear her well. She moved closer and whispered in his ear.

"Your mom gave me this because she said the rest needed to be washed" she said slowly.

Seung Jo felt the closeness of her body and her breath on his ear and wanted to do nothing more but kiss her. Oh Hai Ni pulled back but Seung Jo moved closer.

"Is it really that bad? I asked her if I could wear anything else, but she insisted." She continued and pouted.

"Not bad at all," Seung Jo replied before crashing his lips onto hers. His arm slid around her waist and his other hand caressed her face, which heated up rather quickly.

"Eun Jo," Oh Hai Ni managed to remind him in between kisses as she tried to pull away.

"He's asleep," Seung Jo stated before getting on top of Oh Hai Ni and trailing kisses down her neck. Oh Hai Ni bit on her lip to stop herself from making any noise but saw Eun Jo stand up. He grabbed his pillow and blanket and started to walk out of the room. Oh Hai Ni pushed Seung Jo off of her.

"Eun Jo," she called after him futilely.

"Oh Hai Ni" Seung Jo whispered in her ear. Oh Hai Ni shivered but turned to glare at him.

"How can you treat your brother like that? He wouldn't even care if I was pregnant" Oh Hai Ni muttered the last part to herself as she recalled her anger from when he was teaching her how to drive.

FLASHBACK

"But the teacher that taught me to drive said I was good." Oh Hai Ni retorted.

"Where is that school?" Seung Jo inquired. Oh Hai Ni glared at him.

"Ask for a refund." Seung Jo said without any pause. Oh Hai Ni scoffed.

"Not like you paid any attention when I went to take my test," she replied softer.

"It's not like you took it once or twice," Seung Jo said after a deep breath.

"I'm worried our kid may have your brains," he said louder while turning to Oh Hai Ni.

"Get out" Oh Hai Ni demanded.

"Why should I?" Seung Jo replied nonchalantly.

"Not like you're going to pay attention even if I were to get pregnant," Oh Hai Ni muttered before taking her seat belt off and got out of the car.

"Hey! Hey! Where are you going?" Seung Jo yelled after her as she stormed down the street.

FLASHBACK END

After Seung Jo's teasing, Oh Hai Ni got his car stuck in a ditch. She got her revenge and couldn't stay angry at him for long but she was still hurt.

Oh Hai Ni rolled around so her back faced Seung Jo.

"I'm sorry" He said and shifted closer to Oh Hai Ni.

She wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy this time. Oh Hai Ni inched away from him.

"You can't blame your handsome husband if his _sexy _wife suddenly has a nightgown that barely hides any skin." Seung Jo huskily whispered into her ear as he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his back. Oh Hai Ni blushed at the rare compliment and unconsciously pulled her nightgown down to cover more skin. Seung Jo caught her hand and Oh Hai Ni slowly turned around to face him.

"I love you," Seung Jo replied with a smile and kissed her once again. Oh Hai Ni wrapped her arms around him and prepared herself for a _long_ night.

Outside their room, Geum Hee ushered Eun Jo to his room and smiled at her son and daughter-in-law.

* * *

This is my first story! I would love to know how you guys liked it. And sorry about the OCness of Baek Seung Jo... PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
